Mint's Got Issues
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Mint is in love with Kisshu, and she kidnaps him. Set after the series.


**Mint's Got Issues**

_**Set after the series.**_

_Why does she get everything? _Mint wondered, watching Ichigo giggle at something Kisshu said to her. _I loved Kisshu well before she did; why doesn't he love me? Ichigo rejected him five million times, but he still kept going after her, until she returned his love. I wish that had never happened; maybe then I could have Kisshu. Ichigo doesn't deserve him._

Suddenly an idea occurred to her, and she thought, _If I could get Kisshu alone, maybe I would be able to make him love me. I was never nasty to him, so if I can make him see that Ichigo's awful, it shouldn't be too hard to make him love me. Unfortunately, getting him alone for more than two minutes means kidnapping him, but oh well. I'd better start planning._

A while later, she had a plan, and decided to put it into action the following day at work. That decided, she went home.

_**The next day, after work: **_Mint noticed Kisshu was headed to the boys' changing rooms, and making sure no one was around, she knocked him out from behind, and used the little thing she had stolen from Ryou to teleport into a place she set up. She put Kisshu on the bed there, and tied his wrists to the headboard with teleport-proof cord. Then she settled down to wait for him to wake up.

_**Back at the Café: **_Ichigo had discovered Kisshu was missing, and got worried. She went to tell the others, but they were talking about something. "Guys, have you seen Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I thought he was changing," Pai said. "We can't find Mint, either."

"That's odd, who'd kidnap Mint?" Ichigo asked.

"Beats us," Keiichiro said. "Can you try sensing Kisshu? You two are bonded, right?"

Ichigo nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. An image formed in her mind, and she said, "He's in a room, tied to a bed, and Mint's sitting next to him. What's odd is that she's not tied up."

"Mint-oneechan has a crush on Kisshu-oniichan, she told Pudding," Pudding said. "What if Mint-oneechan got sick of Ichigo-oneechan being with Kisshu-oniichan, and kidnapped him?"

"Then she's going down," Ichigo said grimly. "I don't know where the room is, though. It's not her room at her mansion."

"Picture it again, I'll teleport you," Pai said. Ichigo nodded and pictured the image clearly, noticing Kisshu was now awake.

_**Back with Mint and Kisshu: **_Kisshu woke up and quickly realized his wrists were tied to something, and he was lying on something soft. Ignoring the pain it caused his arms, he turned his head, and saw Mint sitting next to him. "What am I doing here?" he asked her. "And why aren't you tied up as well?"

"I brought you here," Mint said.

"For what reason?" Kisshu asked.

"I love you," Mint said.

Kisshu snorted. "You've GOT to be kidding me," he said.

"I'm not," Mint said, hurt. "Why can't you see that Ichigo's an awful person? She rejected you and put you through tons of pain. She doesn't have any brains, and-"

"Shut the hell up," Kisshu snarled, cutting Mint off. "Ichigo is NOT an awful person, and I don't care about the past. She loves me now, and that's all that matters to me. And even if I didn't love her, I would never fall for you. You're a snobby BITCH who never pulls her weight, and the way you treat Ichigo gets on my nerves. Not to mention you seem to be insane. Why did you tie me up?"

"I knew you'd run back to Ichigo if I didn't, and then I couldn't tell you how I felt," Mint said.

"Well, tough luck," Kisshu snarled. "I hate you, and after today, that's NEVER going to change. Not that I think you'll live past today. Ichigo and I are bonded; you're doomed if she finds me."

This was proved correct as teleportation sounded, and Pai appeared with Ichigo. Neither of them looked calm, and Ichigo was practically radiating fury. She had transformed, and she said, "Mint, you're going DOWN."

Mint transformed too, and said, "Not if I take you down first." Both girls took out their weapons.

Meanwhile, Pai had untied Kisshu, who sat up, rubbing his wrists. He nodded to Pai, then teleported next to Ichigo, and took out his Dragon Swords. "Koneko-chan, can I help?" he asked.

"Of course, Kish," Ichigo said. "Should we combine our attacks?"

"Good plan," Kisshu said. They dodged as Mint shot an energy arrow at Ichigo, and then Ichigo started her attack, while Kisshu formed an energy ball. The two attacks combined, and hit Mint dead on. She had time for one scream before the attacks completely incinerated her.

Kisshu and Ichigo let their weapons disappear, and Ichigo asked, "Kish, are you okay?"

"My wrists hurt, but other than that I'm fine," Kisshu said. "Were you worried?"

"Yes," Ichigo said softly. "I was really worried when I couldn't find you. I'm glad you're okay."

Kisshu hugged her, and said, "Thanks for finding me, Koneko-chan."

"Of course," Ichigo said. "I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either," Kisshu said. "Let's go back." He took her hand, and teleported back to the Café.

**I know it's absurdly short, but I can't really think what else to do. This was a request from The Kishin-Sesshomaru Kurai, and I hope you like it- even though it's WAY too short. Please review?**


End file.
